Mark Who Works At Arby's
Mark Who Works At Arby's is a US Antweight class robot by Daylight Kinetics that competed at Kilobots XXXI in the rookie division. It was a two-wheel drive undercutter armed with a large undercutting bar. The frame was made from laser-cut 1/8" PETG. Mark Who Works At Arby's did reasonably well in its first event, finishing as the runner-up in the rookie antweight division as well as winning its attendant rumble, although its weapon suffered from reliability issues at its inaugural event. Robot History Kilobots XXXI In round one, Mark Who Works At Arby's fought Jeremy, a Fingertech Viper kit. The two robots advanced at one another, and Mark Who Works At Arby's spun its undercutting bar up as Jeremy charged at it. The impact unfortunately sent Mark Who Works At Arby's into the air and over the arena sidewall into the pit, eliminating Mark Who Works At Arby's in a matter of seconds. Now in the loser's bracket, Mark Who Works At Arby's faced Mack. As the fight began, Mack charged across the arena towards Mark Who Works At Arby's, which tried to spin its blade up as Mack closed and tried to take Mark Who Works At Arby's into the open pit. Mark Who Works At Arby's escaped and Mack nearly drove itself into the pit, but this gave Mark Who Works At Arby's enough time to spin its blade up. Mack backed away from the pit into Mark Who Works At Arby's' blade. The impact threw Mack into the pit while Mark Who Works At Arby's blade completely separated from the robot, flying to the other side of the arena. Still, this gave Mark Who Works At Arby's the victory in around five seconds, one of the shortest fights in Kilobots history. Next, Mark Who Works At Arby's was matched against Wizard Beard. The two robots advanced slowly, Mark Who Works At Arby's not spinning its weapon up. After the two nudged one another in the arena center, Mark Who Works At Arby's spun its blade up to speed and attacked Wizard Beard, the blade not getting much bite but continuing to spin. Wizard Beard tried to use its lifter to clamp down on Mark Who Works At Arby's bar, but was unable to. The two circled one another, before Mark Who Works At Arby's landed a big hit on Wizard Beard, knocking itself onto its back in the process. This hit completely disabled Wizard Beard, who tapped out before it could be counted out. This win put Mark Who Works At Arby's into the finals of the rookie antweight competition. In the finals, Mark Who Works At Arby's fought Jeremy again. Mark Who Works At Arby's was careful to spin up faster this time, and Jeremy attacked cautiously, Mark Who Works At Arby's' blade skidding across its front. Jeremy poked again at Mark Who Worked At Arby's as it circled around it, Mark Who Works At Arby's moving in behind the red hazard. Suddenly Mark Who Works At Arby's blade stopped, and as it tried to spin it up again Jeremy shoved it into the red hazard, shearing the blade from the motor entirely. Now weaponless, Mark Who Worked At Arby's tried to continue the fight, ramming into the front of Jeremy, but Jeremy proved to be a much stronger pusher, pushing Mark Who Works At Arby's directly into the pit, leaving Mark Who Works At Arby's as the rookie antweight runner-up. Mark Who Works At Arby's wasn't done yet, and had a grudge match against Kitty Shark. Kitty Shark darted out of its square as Mark Who Works At Arby's advanced. After an initial slam by Kitty Shark, Mark Who Works At Arby's spun its blade up, taking a chunk out of Kitty Shark's wheelguard. Kitty Shark retaliated with another charge, the impact sending Mark Who Works At Arby's blade flying off, and Mark Who Works At Arby's into the pit, meaning Kitty Shark won the grudge match. Mark Who Works At Arby's also participated in the rookie antweight rumble. In the end, Mark Who Works At Arby's won the rookie antweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVIII After six events away from competition, Mark Who Works At Arby's returned to Kilobots boasting several improvements, particularly to its weapon system. As this was not a competition event, Mark Who Works At Arby's had no official matches and was not suitable as a loanerbot for the sportsman-type competitions due to its spinning weapon, but it did participate in a destruction demonstration for the audience. Mark Who Works At Arby's also returned for an antweight rumble. No winner was declared for this rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 (+1 Grudge Match) Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Lexan Robots